


Their First Time

by phoebemaybe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The stolen glances from across the room that lingered and all those unspoken words of longing had been culminating to this moment. How will the two lovers navigate their relationship as they breach the unknown into a more intimate territory? What happened after the door slammed shut behind them?





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my version of Jon and Dany’s first time aboard her ship heading North :). Written for my dear friend, Iris (@midqueenally on tumblr) for her birthday. I wasn't planning on posting on here but the response over on tumblr was so unexpectedly good that i had to share it here too! XD
> 
> I tried my best to recreate their hot af love scene from the show. I hope you guys enjoy this!

The heavy wooden door swung shut with a resounding slam that went unnoticed to the ears of the two individuals enclosed within the cabin. The day he stepped into her throne room, she would have never envisioned this happening. This stubborn man irked her so much and frustrated her for days, refusing to do as she asked. Oh, how he perplexed her so. He was a man she just couldn’t figure out and that only made her want to know him more. The urge to uncover every mystery that shrouded this king from the north grew stronger with time. He was the first man who wanted to know the woman beneath the crown. He wanted to know Dany. He was the first man who gave her his loyalty for who she was, not because of her dragons or her titles and her armies. He pledged himself to her because he saw her heart. Jon Snow was different with that he intrigued her. When he took her hand that very day on this very same boat, a gesture of comfort that she didn’t know she desired, things started to change between them. They were growing closer to one another. The stolen glances from across the room that lingered and all those unspoken words of longing had been culminating to this moment.

No one knew who bridged the gap first, all they knew was they needed to get closer to the person in front of them, whose eyes reflected an image of themselves. In his eyes she saw absolute desire, a hunger that she was eager to appease and a softness that she yearned to drown in. In her eyes he saw a vulnerability that he wished to cherish and a longing that he craved so much to satiate.

Reaching for her hands that were clenched into loose fists by her sides, he cradled them gently within the confines of his. They were so small, soft and delicate, the very opposite of his. His were larger, rougher, calloused and clammy too from his nerves. His heart felt as if it were to pound right out of his chest. Drawing whorls across the back of her hands with his thumbs, he heard a soft gasp from his queen at his touch. Looking up, his lungs momentarily forgot how to function, a breath caught in his throat. His queen’s smile was sweet as her lavender eyes were warm.

“You are absolutely captivating, my queen.”

The apples of cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. “Thank you, my lord.” Ducking her head Dany said to him as her fingers traced the crevices etched into his right palm. Over his life line, heart line, head line and the callouses he’d gotten over the years. “Now that you’re here….” She teased playfully, peeking up at him through her lowered lashes, a delicate brow arched at him. “Don’t you have work to do Jon Snow?”

Chuckling heartily at her unexpected cheekiness, Jon leaned in closer. His eyes drifting down to her so very tempting smiling rosy lips, so close to taste. Nose bumping into hers, he whispered against the corner of her mouth. “As my queen wishes.”

Taking a quick breath she knew would be needed, Dany’s lips parted just in time to welcome his. His lips fused with hers seamlessly, pressing against her lightly before pulling away only to fall back onto her harder, deeper. She could practically taste his desperation. Their lips danced a back and forth sort of dance that she partook as his partner wholeheartedly. Feeling his tongue shyly sweeping over her bottom lip, Dany parted her mouth even more for him and oh how he stole her breath away.

The slide of his tongue alongside hers coaxed a pleasurable moan out of her. Hands resting on his forearms, she allowed herself to succumb to his gradually growing bolder ministrations. Fingers in her hair, Jon tilted her head back further, slanting his lips over hers to gain more access to the sweet, sweet taste of her that he found so addictive. His tongue flicked against hers lightly before pulling back as his other hand found its place along the flare of her hip, reeling her in just a bit more to him. She would have been embarrassed by her whimper of need but she really did want more. Her hands glided up his back to find purchase in the tangle of raven curls just at the base of his nape. Tugging him down to her, she gave a nonverbal command for him to keep his tongue twined with hers. She couldn’t get enough of him and thankfully he did not disappoint.

Her head was starting to spin as the tip of his tongue explored away, trailing along the roof of her mouth and along her inner cheeks. Where did he learn to do that? Dany wondered. She couldn’t hold back the whine of pleasure as a jolt of sensual need coursed through her body spiraling straight down to her core just imagining the possibilities of carnal delights that tongue of his could bring her.

Pulling back for air, she smiled as his lips chased after hers seeking more kisses. A little giddy and giggling, they rested their foreheads together, arms still wound around one another for neither wanted to part from the pleasantly intimacy they had crafted. Their lips were tingly as they stood just breathing, warm breaths mingling. Their pulses racing and their nerve endings were alit, senses hyper aware of every tremor the other person in their arms felt, every inhale and exhale they made.

“Hmm… for a first kiss, that wasn’t too bad.” Dany breathed, her hands sliding down from his hair, releasing those glossy strands of black to rest on his chest.

Enclosing the small hand resting over his still pounding heart within his grasp, he gave it a squeeze. “You wound me, my queen.”

“Why don’t you prove me wrong then, Lord Snow?” Turning her hand so that they were palm to palm, Dany slotted her fingers into the gaps between his. Slowly pulling their joint hands away from his body, she swayed them between their bodies with a smile before stepping backwards away from the warmth of Jon’s body completely. Tugging on his hand, she began leading him towards her bed. “Show me what you’re capable of.”

One step closer to the point of no return.

Layers of armor fell off one by one until they were completely discarded, haphazardly strewn about leaving behind nothing but skin. They should feel at least a little trepidation to be in that state. Being completely vulnerable with another person should be terrifying and yet they only felt a sense of peace. It was only natural and a long time coming. Right there in that moment, there were no boundaries they couldn’t cross, no wars to worry about, nothing, expect the two of them. For one night, they were not rulers, they were just Jon and Dany.

They were just a man and a woman in love.

The two soon to be lovers stood facing each other without a stitch on their bodies. Their breathing was getting choppier like the waves the ship they were aboard rode upon. In the dimly lit cabin, dark dilated pupils roamed over the dips and curve, scars and edges as desire roared to life. Taking her hand in his, Jon pulled his queen in close once more. Softly, he whispered to her: “Are you sure about this, Dany?” He had to know that she was ready, that he wasn’t alone in this.

The queen tucked herself against his chest, aligning her body with his. It wasn’t cold in the cabin but she craved his touch and his warmth. The feel of his bare skin against hers felt so delicious. In an equally hush voice, she stated, lips moving against his collar bone: “I wouldn’t have let you in if I weren’t, Jon. We don’t know what’s going to happen once we reach the North. We may never ever have this chance anymore. The chance to know what it’s like to be with each other. I think it’s time we took this leap, don’t you?”

Encircling an arm around Dany’s waist, he murmured into her hair. ”Aye, I suppose you’re right.” The scent of lavender from her silver locks was so intoxicating. The silky skin under his palm and all over the rest of her was a vast canvas that he couldn’t wait to paint with his lips, his fingers, his touches, to uncover the points on her voluptuous body that made her shiver.

“Good.” Giving him a small encouraging smile to proceed, Dany angled her lips up to him. “Now, kiss me please?”

“Alright.” Jon expelled the word with a shaky breath. Was he relieved? Or was that a sigh of nervousness? Was he as anxious as she was? They were right on the cusp of diving into the unknown. Eyes slipping shut her heart was starting to race and under her palm, she could tell his was pounding too. After tonight, everything would be drastically changed.

All anxiety and fear vanished the instant his lips met hers, igniting a flickering flame within her. This was so different compared to anything she had ever experienced with any man. His kisses were so gentle, pressing against her lips so softly, she could swoon. She kissed him back with all the pent up feelings she held for him, with everything she had. Lips locked, tongues intertwined and arms clinging onto one another, Dany gave Jon a shove towards her bed. Taking her with him, he fell with a tumble onto her silk sheets.

Lying with her draped entirely over him, with her legs straddling his right thigh, his arousal roared to life. Blood was rushing from all points of his body southwards straight to his groin. Neither of them could get enough of each other’s tastes, their lips and tongues remained embroiled in a fierce, hungry waltz. As they kissed and kissed, their hands began to move with minds of their own, charting courses to every destination they could reach. Jon’s defined abdominal muscles jumped under her finger tips, under their gentle glide across his side while his hands trailed up her spine to her back. His fingers pressed into her, almost possessively in his need to keep her lips attached to his and her body as close to him as humanly possible.

Breaking away from Dany’s lips regrettably for air, Jon took a breath and flipped them. With his beautiful queen now under him, a tremble of pleasure ran through his body. The heat and the smooth slide of her against his body was so delightful. A quiet curse escaped his mouth into the scant space between them at the feel of her wetness as he moved to situate himself between the cradle of her thighs. Testing the waters, he rocked his hips experimentally against her, almost teasingly, his hard length slipped through her folds, sending another jolt of want through both their bodies. This woman would be the death of him. The wolf prowling within his veins itched to claim her, prompting him to do so with a flick of his tongue over her bottom lip and then her top as she threw her head back, letting out a sigh. A soft warm breath puffed across his face as Dany writhed under him.

Hooking his left hand under her bent knee by his hip, he lifted it further up and positioned himself at her entrance. With one fluid thrust of his hips, he entered her. Unison moans tumbled from them at the sensation of her warm heat engulfing him inch by inch to the hilt.

It had been so long since she’d been joint with a man in this way. Jon stretched her open so, so gloriously. He wasn’t little at all. The pleasure shooting out from her core had her mind going blank for a moment. Her hands floundered to find purchase on his back as his pulled back slightly only to thrust back in so deeply, the force pushed her further up the bed.

Resting his elbow by her shoulder for support, this time, his throbbing length slid out of her almost completely before plunging back slowly, ending with a deep thrust that had a whine climbing up her throat. Before it could float out into the air, Jon captured it with his lips over hers in a hard bruising kiss. This kiss was ravenous and it stole her breath away. 

When she thought he was going to deepen it, all of a sudden Jon’s lips disappeared. Dany’s dazed eyes drifted open to see why he had stopped. At the sight of his brown near black eyes, her heart missed a beat. Within his bottomless eyes she saw complete and utter awe. As he peered down at her, the pad of his thumb by her right eye brushed across her temple and along her hairline with a touch so reverently, so full of affectionate that it stirred something in her that she hadn’t felt in so very long. Her heart supplied her with the words treasured and loved. However, intermingled with that awe, she could see a hint of uncertainty swimming in the depths of those dark eyes of his.

She knew why for she felt it too. Here they were connected as one, finally. Connected so intricately that neither of them could tell where the other started and the other ended. Dany hoped she could have this with him for the rest of her life. They were in love and that was the truth. Through her eyes she tried her best to convey that this was what she wanted. She was in this as much as he was.

Watching in relief as Jon released a breath and the uncertainty lifted from his eyes, a tiny smile found its way to her lips. He got her message! With that, Jon fell back down onto her. Their lips found each other once again and his hips started rolling anew. This time, faster and harder than before.

As his thrusts grew in intensity, his pelvis found a way to tap against her engorged clit. Her fingers trembled as she cupped his scruffy cheek, her arousal mounting higher and higher. So close! Her walls began to flutter around his hard length. Moving her hands to his back, she dug her fingers into his flesh, holding on for dear life as her cries and his grunts of effort filled her cabin.

The sting of her nails digging into his flesh flanking his shoulder blades, the sensation of her slender sweat slick thighs locked around his waist and the silky strands of silver trapped between their bodies, rubbing against him as he moved, thrusting into her warm qualm again and again were all driving him closer to his tipping point. He could only hope that he was giving Dany the pleasure she deserved. Judging from the short, sharp gasps, breathless moans that were rising in intonation with each roll of his hips and the strong grip of her fingers, burrowing into his flesh which no doubt would leave him all marked up and completely hers when this was over, he would venture to say that he was doing a fine job.

“Seven Hells! You feel exquisite.” He said between pants of breath against her kiss swollen lips. Their foreheads were pressed together throughout as they pushed each other closer to the brink of rapture.

“Mmmm…. More!” Dany squeaked. Pushing up into Jon, tightening her grip around his trim waist, her hips undulated to meet him thrust for thrust, amplifying the friction of his length sliding in and out of her. Being in such an intimate position with him, she could feel every one of his scars on his torso brushing against her soft skin with every thrust of his hips and she loved it.

A tingle started to spread from the base of his spine. He was close. Growling, Jon planted his knees firmly into the mattress, changing the angle of his thrusts just so before slipping his hand between their joint bodies in search of the sensitive nub nestled amongst her folds. Pressing down hard, he messaged it in tight circles, round and round he went. The added stimulation had a loud cry tearing free from Dany’s lips.

The pulses in her core grew closer and stronger, squeezing at his length, pulling him deeper into her. His queen was about to reach her breaking point. Thrusting harder into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin was so obscene, it took all his effort not to explode then and there into her tight, wet core. He couldn’t end just yet, not before she reached her release. He wanted to watch her. “Come for me, love. Want to feel you come around me, Dany.”

With a shout of his name, she fell over the edge. Cupping his ass in her hands, the queen pulled him into her, hard. Her walls clamped down around him, pulsing repeatedly as her body convulsed beneath him. Jon would never ever get over how gorgeous his queen looked in the throes of carnal pleasure. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her cheeks were flushed as were her chest that was heaving. The sight of her and the feel of her inner walls milking him was too much. Hugging her to him tightly, he thrust erratically into her a few times before finding his release, spurting into her still pulsing folds.

Limbs leaden and bodies sated, the lovers lay sprawled on Dany’s bed. Jon had all but collapsed on top of her but Dany didn’t mind. She merely enjoyed the comfortable weight of him pressing down on her, his length pulsing inside her still. There they lay catching their breath. Both of them pleasantly sated and a little drunk from their high as endorphins flowed through their blood streams. His limbs regained their mobility after a while and Jon shifted off of her to lie on the bed by Dany’s side.

Turning her head to face him, she gave him a coy smile which he returned with one of his own.

“For a first time together, how do you think I performed?” Curling his fingers around hers, Jon brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the center of her palm.

Yanking the leather chord away to free his bun, Dany raked a hand through his sweaty locks. Combing through it, she admired the raven strands that seemed to shimmer under the glow of the lit candles by her bed as they slipped through her digits. Humming, she pretended to evaluate what just transpired between them. A smitten grin threatened to break pass her composure. That was the most satisfying first time she had ever shared with someone. It wasn’t just a quick shag, it was making love. “I think… with practice we could do better.” 

Jon chuckled, huddling in closer to Dany, he yawned. “Hmm… with practice. I cannot wait for more.”

Smiling at him, Dany nudged his nose with hers. The sweeping of his long dark eyelashes tickled the tip of her nose as she watched his eyes fall shut. His breathing soon grew deep and slow.

Rolling to lie on her side facing away from her lover, part of her feared that this wasn’t real. Dany wanted to pinch herself. Had they really just done that? Could they really have this? Could this thing they had which was so reminiscent of love be strong enough to weather the horrors to come? She couldn’t help worry. So much could go awry.

Just then, Jon’s arm clamped around her waist and pulled her to him. Enfolding her into his embrace with his knees tucked under hers from behind, his sleepy, rumbly voice floated into her ear: “We’ll be all right as long as we have each other. With you, my love, I feel like I could overcome anything.” Nuzzling into her curls, he dropped a kiss to the back of her head. “Don’t worry so much. Sleep now. I have you.”

It was as if Jon read her mind. Turning around in his arms to face him, her fingers found his hair again. Her scratching nails against his scalp, incited a purr from the him. His eyes were closed with a lazy smile on his lips. Right there in his arms she felt so safe, she was free and she was home. There was something special between them. Their first time had been so wonderful and just the thought of him moving within her again had a quiver fluttering through her core. It was as if their first joining had awoken an endless hunger in her, a hunger for _him_. Glancing up at his peaceful sleeping face, Dany sighed, squeezing her thighs together.

Snuggling into his chest, the Queen wriggled to get comfortable before snaking her arms around her lover’s waist. Taking a deep whiff of what she could only describe as leather, sweat and something that was purely Jon, Dany shut her eyes. She was very curious to see what the sun would bring as it rose to greet a new day. There were things they had to talk about later but for now, she’d let her wolf sleep and regain his energy. He was going to need it for what she had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah! Do tell me your thoughts of how I went. Thanks so much for reading! See you guys soon in my next fic :)


End file.
